


Frost And Trust

by WinterXAssassin



Series: Let Me Take You Back (To Where It All Began) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold, Cold Weather, F/M, Learning to trust, Nat just wants a snuggle, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship, SHIELD mission, Shivering, Snow, Steve can totally skin a wolf, Steve has mad skills bruh, Steve is such a sweetheart, Stuck in the snow, frost - Freeform, lost on a mission, partners, these two, wolf fur blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/pseuds/WinterXAssassin
Summary: Steve and Nat get stranded on one of their missions thanks to a snowstorm... how are they gonna make it out alive? A little trust goes a long way... especially when you have only your brand new partner to rely on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebe_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/gifts).



> Author's note: Part three of how Steve and Nat got together is here, yay! Be prepared for a surprise blizzard, cuddles, and a fluffy wolf pelt blanket.

"I'm cold," Natasha said with chattering teeth, huddling in on herself. She and Steve had gone on a mission for SHIELD in Siberia - their second mission together as partners - and after they had successfully completed the directive, it had turned into an absolute disaster. A sudden blizzard had hit, which SHIELD had given  _no_ warnings about in the briefing, and now they were sheltering in a cave to wait out the snowstorm.

She and Steve were bundled up in thick snow uniforms instead of their regular combat uniforms, but she was  _absolutely freezing_. She remembered that the winters in Russia could be particularly harsh, and a snowstorm was even worse than regular weather.

Hence the reason why she was shivering.

Steve glanced at her over his shoulder, crouched on the ground and skinning a wolf he'd recently killed. Yes, it seemed cruel, but at the time, the wolf was looking rather interested in them for a meal, so Steve had made quick work of killing the grey beast, and now he was removing the pelt to use as a blanket. "Almost done," he assured her, and turned back to his work. "I'm just doing the tricky part now... then I'll clean the underside up a bit. Don't really want blood on your uniform; might attract more predators once this storm's over and we get back out there."

The redhead nodded, trying to curl up as best she could to maintain body heat. "M-Maybe af-fter you're d-d-done that, we c-can h-h-h-huddle together f-for body warmth," she suggested, hoping that her lips weren't turning blue. That would be a serious problem. "Are m-my lips b-blue?"

The blonde glanced at her once more, and shook his head negative. "Still pink. You'll be alright, Romanoff. And sharing body heat sounds like a pretty smart idea to me. I can hear how cold you are and I'm a little chilly myself."

Well. Even with the Super Serum running through his veins, giving him a hotter than normal core body temperature, Steve Rogers still got cold. Who knew?

Five minutes later, Steve was sitting down beside her, scooping her into his lap and tucking them both under the wolf pelt, wrapping his arms around her. "Is that better?" he asked softly, and Natasha sighed and snuggled against his chest.

"You're so warm and cuddly and muscular..." she muttered softly, beginning to fall asleep.  _I could sleep like this with him forever... snowstorm in Siberia or not. He's just... he's so warm and kind and I always want to be around him, because he makes me feel relaxed, and I don't feel like I have to hide everything from him... I can talk to him about things that I only talk about with Clint_.

She felt Steve's laugh reverberating through his chest, and then his chin was resting atop her head. "Yeah, that's what a lot of people seem to be thinking. You're the first person who's actually said it out loud, though."

"Teddy bear," Natasha mumbled, tucking her face into the crook of his neck for extra warmth. As she was drifting off to sleep, she felt her lips forming the words that she could barely hear, "I trust you...."

* * *

Natasha vaguely registered someone picking her up and carrying her, all wrapped up in the wolf pelt. Whoever carried her was all muscular arms, broad chest, and warm body heat, and she once again felt like she could stay in their arms forever.  _Steve..._

She remained asleep for the rest of the time in Steve's arms, only waking when the Quinjet touched down hours later, back at the Triskelion in Washington, D.C. She could feel Steve's blue eyes on her the entire time during the debriefing, and when they were free to go, he pulled her aside with the intent of talking to her.

Before he could say anything, however, the redhead stretched up and kissed his cheek, stunning him into silence.

"What was that for?" he inquired, face flushed in embarrassment, when he finally found his voice.

"For saving my life," she answered, and before he got the chance to respond, she turned and walked away, leaving a very confused, puppy-eyed Steve Rogers in her wake.

 


End file.
